Stuck in the middle
by Cootalicious
Summary: Hayley is a 17 year old girl who has just moved to Melbourne. She finds herself fasinated with Luke Brooks, but is it too good to be true?


**Stuck in the middle: Chapter 1**

As I stared in the mirror at my face, my eyes became blurry. I couldn't not see nor recognise the face where I once used to be. I felt change and it scared me.

I woke with a start, panting because of the nightmare. I rolled over just in time to see my clock flick over to 7:30am and my alarm start to buzz. I sigh, I wished I could have slept longer but the day ahead was one that was inevitable. I hesitate a minute or so before getting up and walking to the window. It was a rainy day outside even though it was summer in Melbourne. I sigh again, thinking it will probably be humid outside. Perfect weather for my fizzy hair.

You see, today was a day that I was nervous about. I had just moved from my home in Sydney to my aunt's house in Glenroy. I had moved over the summer because my parents; being spontaneous as they were, had decided to have a mid-life revamp and decided to travel the world in search of adventure. I smiled at the idea of my young parents having adventures as teenagers would during their gap year. Even though I was 17, my parents had had me when they were still in their teens so I always felt extremely close to them.

A crack of thunder broke my daydreaming state as I realized I needed to get ready; I didn't want to be late on my first day. As I quickly showered, dressed and gulped down a cereal, the rain hardened. I sighed. I couldn't wait until I turned 18 in 4 short months; the amount of times I had walked to school in the rain was enough to make me never want to leave the house again.

I pulled on my parka and headed out into the awful morning. My aunt had showed me the way to school yesterday so I had a fair idea of where I was heading. As I walked, I wondered what Penola Catholic College would be like, what opportunities would be there for me. I walked around the last corner before seeing the school gates.

"Well this is it, Hayley. No turning back now." I whispered to myself as I hurried my steps. I was desperate to get out of the rain. I walked in the gates of the school, I realized that even though the rain had been falling constantly, making the ground wet and muddy, that the school was pleasant and quite modern. All I found a sign pointing to administration, following it trying to avoid the eye contact of people walking past. I was never a really confident person.

As I stepped into the door of the office, I bumped into something hard, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Shit" I whispered looking up into the eyes of a confused boy. He had tanned skin, beautiful facial structure, a freckle in the middle of his nose and plump lips. But that's not what caught my attention. The focal point of his perfect face was the loveliest set of hazel eyes I had seen. It was like they were staring into my soul and suddenly I felt embarrassed. I snapped out of my haze when his voice frightened me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I wasn't paying attention." His voice was deep and husky but still beautifully pleasant. He extended a hand to help me up and I took it without hesitation.

"Oh really, it's my fault. I'm clumsy." Here I was standing in the office of my new school, talking to a breathtakingly attractive boy and I decide to tell him I'm clumsy. I instantly regret speaking. He was staring at me confusing, as if he could see I was talking to myself. I smiled to break the tension.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" He questioned, giving a lovely smile. I couldn't help but feel ugly in his presence.

"Yes, I just moved here from Sydney. My name is Hayley." Why would he care what my name is?

"Nice to meet you, Hayley. Well I should be off; I don't want to be late to my first class." He smiled. He was clearly uncomfortable. He stepped around me heading for the door.

"I didn't catch you name." I half-shouted out, feeling instantly embarrassed by my desperation for the beautiful boy. He smiled before half stepping out the door, looking back.

"My name is Luke. Welcome to Penola." The door shut and that was that.


End file.
